


On the Need for a Baptism

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Kinksploration [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Shaving, Smut, identity exploration, safeword usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: Guang-Hong shifted and tried at get away, tilting his head to try and glare at him. “F-fuck you!”Leo bit his lip, hard, to keep from laughing. Guang-Hong stuttering over a curse was equal parts adorable and hot, especially since that was their Green for the night. He slid his fingers into Guang-Hong’s hair, jerking his head back hard enough to make him gasp. “I think I might take you up on that offer,” he growled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd do it, and I even found a way to make the title fit. Talk about follow-through. \o/
> 
> Also you can blame [kinky-leoji](https://kinky-leoji.tumblr.com/) for part of this.

Leo heard the way Guang-Hong’s breath hitched as the handcuffs clicked into place around his wrists, grinning as he slid his fingers around them to test them. He'd never been much for roleplay, but Guang-Hong had practically _begged_ to try it out, and how was he supposed to say no?

When it came down to the scene, they'd decided on a cop and prostitute, and Guang-Hong was more eager than he'd expected to put the white and pink-trimmed panties and stockings back on. They'd even picked up a matching, sheer sleep-vest thing with fuzzy pink trim for the occasion, and damn if his little minx didn't look ravishing in it.

He pulled Guang-Hong back against him, putting his lips near his ear. “I'd ask if you're hiding a weapon somewhere, but you're not hiding much of anything, are you?” he asked, trying for a ‘dirty-cop sneer’ in his tone.

Guang-Hong shifted and tried at get away, tilting his head to try and glare at him. “F-fuck you!”

Leo bit his lip, hard, to keep from laughing. Guang-Hong stuttering over a curse was equal parts adorable and hot, especially since that was their Green for the night. He slid his fingers into Guang-Hong’s hair, jerking his head back hard enough to make him gasp. “I think I might take you up on that offer,” he growled.

Guang-Hong made the most erotic whimpering sound he'd heard yet, and he tilted his head to trace his tongue up the side of Guang-Hong’s neck.

“You won't mind, will you, you little slut?” He shoved Guang-Hong forward onto the bed, chuckling as he squirmed up to his knees. He straddled his legs before he could get anywhere. “Ah, ah, ah. You're under arrest, remember?”

“Get off me!”

Leo raised an eyebrow at how into this Guang-Hong seemed to be getting. “You're not the one giving the orders here,” he growled, pulling his belt free slow enough to see Guang-Hong react to the sound of it. He folded it in half and snapped the two pieces together.

Guang-Hong jumped at the sharp crack of leather, struggling harder to get away, though it was completely in vain. “Get off me, y-you fuck!”

Leo smirked and shifted back. “I'll get off alright,” he purred, pressing a hand into Guang-Hong’s back before bringing the belt down across his ass. He winced as it sounded far louder than he'd intended, fighting down the surge of panic as Guang-Hong whimpered. And not the _good_ whimper either; that was a sound of pain.

He bit his tongue to keep from asking if he was okay, waiting a beat before leaning forward, sliding his hand up Guang-Hong’s tense back. “Not so fiesty now, are you?” he murmured. “Nothing to say, you little slut, or do I need to gag you with your panties?”

Guang-Hong’s eyebrows drew together as he sucked in short, shallow breaths, another soft whimper escaping him.

Shit. He wasn't sure if he'd done something else wrong, or if the belt had completely ruined the mood. Maybe he should have used his hand instead. He slid his fingers into Guang-Hong’s hair, massaging at his scalp. “I need a word,” he said softly.

Guang-Hong squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head before whispering, “Red.”

 _Shit_. Leo pulled back and flipped the releases on the cuffs, tossing them aside and sliding off Guang-Hong. “Are you okay? Was it the belt?” he asked, rubbing Guang-Hong’s arm even as he mentally cursed himself. He knew Guang-Hong wasn't a fan of crops, why did he think a _belt_ would be okay?

Guang-Hong shook his head and curled in on himself, covering his face with his arms, and _fuck_ it couldn't have just been the belt.

“Babe, talk to me,” he murmured, stretching out beside Guang-Hong and sighing in relief when he at least pressed close. He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing Guang-Hong’s back and stroking his hair.

“Not a slut,” Guang-Hong finally whispered, voice small as he clutched at Leo’s shirt.

Leo let out a breath, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Guang-Hong’s temple. “You're definitely not a slut, babe. You're my perfect little minx, and a brat, my _cariño,_ but you're not a slut. We won't do that again, promise.” He tightened his arms around Guang-Hong, nuzzling into his hair. “It was just part of the scene, gorgeous. I don't think you're a slut.”

Guang-Hong sniffled and rubbed his face into Leo's shirt. “Really?”

“Really really.” Leo kissed Guang-Hong’s cheek and temple and ear until he squirmed. “I won't call you that again, or any other demeaning name, okay?” Tension eased out of him when Guang-Hong nodded, un-hunching his shoulders.

“Sorry, I... I thought I'd like it.”

Leo rubbed a hand against Guang-Hong’s shoulders until he relaxed further. “I know, it's okay, it happens. Was that the only thing you didn't like?”

Guang-Hong bit at his lip, shifting to curl his arms around Leo’s back. “The belt... I really liked the handcuffs though,” he said, a light flush spreading across his nose.

“Okay.” He smiled and traced his fingers along Guang-Hong’s spine. “You did good, gorgeous.”

“I didn't-”

Leo shushed him by brushing their lips together. “You did,” he said, keeping his tone gentle but firm. “You used your safeword when you needed to, instead of trying to tough it out when you didn't like it. I'm proud of you, my perfect little minx.” He grinned as Guang-Hong flushed darker before burying his face into Leo's chest.

“Jerk.”

Leo chuckled and squeezed Guang-Hong tight, relieved at knowing he was okay now. “There's my brat.”

Guang-Hong grumbled, cuddling into Leo as he fell silent.

Leo kept quiet and let Guang-Hong process, his fingers roaming from hair to ass. It was a little disappointing that it'd ended so soon, but it was bound to happen sometimes. Better now rather than after a year, after they'd gotten used to things always going smoothly once they started something.

“Leo...”

“Yeah?” He glanced down as Guang-Hong shifted against him.

“Can we... try it again?” Guang-Hong tipped his head back, peeking up at Leo through his hair.

“Now?” he asked, smiling when Guang-Hong nodded. “Sure. Do you want to stick with the cop and prostitute or something else?”

“Like what?”

“Mmm.” He looked Guang-Hong over, slipping his hand under the sheer vest and rubbing against a hip. “You do make a sexy prostitute... How about a corrupt politician or something hired you?”

Guang-Hong perked up, arching into his touch. “Something li~ke a priest?”

Leo raised an eyebrow and snorted quietly. Leave it to Guang-Hong to take _that_ away from _V for Vendetta._ “Okay... I need to know what I can call you though, minx.” He pressed his lips to Guang-Hong’s forehead. “Is naughty okay?”

Guang-Hong shivered and nodded. “I can be a... naughty boy.”

Leo grinned and slid his palm down over Guang-Hong’s ass. “Naughty boys need punished,” he purred.

Guang-Hong squirmed before eyeing him with a faint smirk, pressing a hand to Leo's chest and pushing him onto his back. “So do naughty priests.”

Oh _fuck_. Leo stared at Guang-Hong in surprise, licking his lips as he reached for the damn handcuffs.

“Can I?”

Leo swallowed a groan as Guang-Hong looked at him with that hesitant expression, biting his lip as if he actually thought Leo might deny him. “I have been a naughty priest,” he murmured, groaning as Guang-Hong crushed their lips together. He was distracted enough seeing a new side coming out of his minx that he didn't notice the cuffs moving until one clicked into place on a wrist. Damn, he was fast.

Guang-Hong crawled forward with a soft growl that would have been _adorable_ if he weren't so turned on right then. “Scoot back.”

He licked his lips and pushed himself back until he was propped against the headboard. Guang-Hong straddling his waist was rare enough he thoroughly enjoyed it, even if his little minx was pulling his arms up to handcuff his hands together behind his head. “Fuck,” he moaned, flexing his wrists against the hold. “What do you plan to do, you naughty boy?”

Guang-Hong giggled and nuzzled at Leo's throat. “I'll take care of my naughty priest,” he said with a teasing flick of his tongue.

Leo almost laughed, tipping his head back to give Guang-Hong better access. Damn, he never thought he'd see _this._ “Yeah?” He shivered at the hint of teeth on his throat. “Why don't you sit back and let me have a look at you then?”

Guang-Hong nuzzled into Leo’s throat again before sitting back, settling himself over Leo’s hips. “You like what you see?” he asked, tilting his head and biting his lower lip, his fingers toying with the fuzz of his vest.

Damn minx knew _just_ how much he liked it. He moaned as he let his eyes wander, lingering at the bulge in the panties and licking his lips. “Such a lovely boy. Such a lovely, _naughty_ little boy, aren't you?” He shifted his legs, using his knees to nudge Guang-Hong forward. “Confess your sins, my boy,” he growled, pitching his voice lower how Guang-Hong liked so much.

Guang-Hong flushed and lowered his eyes, clutching at the hem of the vest and biting his lip even harder, and _fuck_ if he didn't look absolutely gorgeous doing that. “I... I like, kissing boys,” he whispered, as though it were the worst secret he had.

“I'm sure you do,” Leo murmured. “I'm sure boys love kissing you too, don't they?” He smiled as Guang-Hong nodded. “Show me how you like to kiss them.”

Guang-Hong glanced up at him, crawling closer until he was pressed into Leo's chest. He rested his fingers on Leo’s shoulders and tilted his head, inching in closer and brushing their lips together in a gentle caress.

Leo raised an eyebrow when Guang-Hong pulled back. “Such an innocent kiss for a naughty boy, don't you think? Is that all you do?”

“No...” Guang-Hong leaned in again, pressing their lips together and holding there a moment before flicking his tongue out.

Leo hummed in approval, parting his lips and sighing as Guang-Hong took the invitation to slip his tongue in. He tipped his head back, groaning as Guang-Hong pressed closer, lifting up enough to kiss him from above, and he could _really_ get into this roleplaying thing if it meant coaxing Guang-Hong into taking control. He opened his mouth and let his little minx explore, suckling on his tongue and enjoying the mewling sounds he got in response.

When Guang-Hong finally pulled back, his lips were gently swollen and slick, his breathing heavy.

Leo smiled, leaning forward to lick his lips before he could get away. “Do you like to do more than kissing?” he asked softly.

Guang-Hong nodded, biting his lip again as he sat back. “I like when they touch me.”

Leo groaned. “I bet they love touching you. I bet they love making you shiver and sing, don't they? Do you touch them too, you naughty little boy?”

“S-sometimes.”

“Show me how you touch them.”

Guang-Hong whimpered and reached for Leo’s shirt, unbuttoning it and pushing it open before rubbing his cheek against the bared flesh. He leaned forward to do it, spreading his legs and pushing his panty-clad ass in the air as he licked and kissed faint marks into Leo’s skin.

Leo moaned and squeezed his eyes shut briefly, relishing the sensation, before opening them again to watch. He smiled as Guang-Hong peeked up at him. “Is that the only place you touch them?”

Guang-Hong nipped at his stomach. “No. I... I like to suck their cocks, too.”

“Fuck.” Leo stifled a moan and sucked in a deep breath, his dick twitching at hearing _that_ come out of Guang-Hong’s mouth. “Show me, you naughty boy,” he growled.

Guang-Hong giggled and crawled further down Leo's body, working his pants open and pulling him free. “You're so big,” he moaned, glancing up at Leo with another giggle, and _damn,_ he loved seeing his minx enjoying himself. He licked along the underside from balls to tip, kissing the head with a soft moan. “I don't think I can take it all.”

“I'm sure you can if you try.”

“I-I might need help.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “I see. Maybe you need to feel good first?” He chuckled as Guang-Hong nodded and licked his lips as he sat up. “Then show me how you like the other boys to touch you.”

Guang-Hong lowered his eyes and slowly let the vest slide off his shoulders. “How would you touch me?”

Leo groaned, licking his lips as he tugged against the handcuffs with a soft growl. “I'd start with those gorgeous nipples. Rub them between my fingers, tug them.” He let out a slow breath as Guang-Hong did just that, moving both hands up to tease his own nipples. Fuck that was hot. “That's it. Tease them until they're hard little nubs. Now pinch one.”

Guang-Hong arched with a soft moan as he did as ordered, tipping his head back as he did it again. “Oh gods.”

“Such a gorgeous, naughty boy. I bet the other boys love sinking their teeth into those, don't they? Do you love feeling their teeth in your flesh?”

“Yes,” Guang-Hong breathed, crawling closer and pressing up against Leo.

Leo moaned and tilted his head to bite at Guang-Hong’s nipple when it came close enough, worrying it between his teeth until his little minx’s moans bordered on pained. He let go and soothed it with his tongue as Guang-Hong panted against his hair. “I'd take those panties off you now,” he growled.

Guang-Hong shuddered and lifted up, reaching down to work the panties off. He rocked back when they reached his knees, peeling them off one leg then the other, leaving him in only the stockings. His chest was heaving and his fingers twitched against his thighs, stomach glistening with smears of precome.

“Already so hard and leaking. You may as well touch yourself. That's it, nice and slow.” Leo groaned as he watched Guang-Hong stroke himself; that was certainly something he'd be good with exploring more of. “Tease the tip, slowly now.”

Leo sucked in a slow breath and flexed his fingers as he watched. He grinned as Guang-Hong’s breathing became more ragged, his hips rocking into his hand. “That's it. Does it feel good?”

“Yes!”

Leo chuckled and shifted his legs apart, forcing Guang-Hong’s with them. “Lean back, you naughty boy. Let me see you.” He hummed in approval as Guang-Hong bent back, bracing himself on an elbow, the angle enough he could see pink-swirled glass inside him. “Play with the plug.”

Guang-Hong squeezed himself tight before pulling his hand away, biting his lip as he grasped the end of the plug. He pulled it halfway out before shoving it back in, arching with a sharp moan. “Oh gods. Feels so good.”

“Better than your hand?”

“Y-yes. I love feeling something inside me.”

“Something like other boys?”

Scarlet blossomed across Guang-Hong’s nose and his dick twitched, leaking more precome over his stomach. “Yes.”

“Such a naughty little boy.” Leo flexed his wrists again, wanting to touch his minx, pin him down, fuck him, come inside him. “Do you want to come?”

Guang-Hong nodded with a soft whine. “Please.”

“I bet the other boys love making you come,” he growled. “Love making you scream. Are you going to scream for me?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Guang-Hong whimpered, moving the plug faster.

“Then come for me you naughty boy.”

Guang-Hong moaned and sat up, curling his free hand around himself again. His head tipped back as he jerked himself off with rapid strokes of his fingers. “A-aahh!” His body went tight as he came, arching and shooting several stripes over Leo's stomach. He sagged forward with a shuddering moan, nuzzling into Leo's shoulder.

Damn that was hot. “Release the handcuffs, boy,” he growled.

Guang-Hong meeped, reaching up to find the release on one before his strength apparently gave out.

Leo chuckled as he removed the other cuff and tossed them aside. He flexed his wrists before tangling his fingers in Guang-Hong’s hair. With a hum, he dragged the fingers of his other hand through the mess his minx had made, tugging his head back and smearing it over his lips. “Such a naughty. Little. Boy,” he growled, enjoying the way Guang-Hong’s eyes widened as he leaned in and licked his lips clean. “Time for you to pay penance.”

Guang-Hong whimpered as Leo pushed him to his back. “I'll be good, I promise.”

Leo smiled, stroking Guang-Hong’s cheek before working his pants off. “I'm sure you will. But you need to be baptised and cleansed of your sins, my boy. And you did say you loved sucking cock, did you not?”

Guang-Hong whined and pushed up to his elbows, eyes going wide when Leo pushed him back down.

“No, no, I'm going to give you the help you need. Open up, boy.” Leo settled himself over Guang-Hong’s face, bracing himself with an arm above his head as he curled his fingers tight in Guang-Hong’s hair. He shifted his hips, rubbing against his minx’s lips and tongue when he opened up for him. “That's it. You like doing this, don't you? Opening up for a hot, thick cock. I bet you like choking on it don't you, boy?”

Guang-Hong moaned, closing his eyes and nodding as Leo pushed into him. His fingers settled on Leo's hips, squeezing hard as he tipped his head back.

“That's it. Take it deep and all will be forgiven.” Leo moaned and watched Guang-Hong’s face, the stretch of his lips as he sank in and hit the back of his throat. He might have been getting into it a bit too much, but to hell with feeling guilty about it. He clenched his fingers in the soft strands of hair, feeling the hot gusts of breath as he sucked in air through his nose, before Leo gave a shallow thrust and cut off his airway.

Guang-Hong’s eyes fluttered open, dark, dilated eyes staring up at Leo. He flexed his tongue and sucked as Leo rocked back to let him breathe, panting against the swollen head as he kissed it, practically worshiping it with his lips and tongue. “Forgive me, for I have sinned,” he whispered.

Leo sucked in a breath, dick twitching as he thrust back in with a strangled groan. Oh fuck that was hot. He should _not_ be getting off on this; he'd burn in hell for this, surely, but he didn't give a shit. He groaned as he hit the back of Guang-Hong’s throat again, holding there as it tightened around him when his minx swallowed.

“That's it, boy,” he growled, doing it again and again, before it was too much, and then he was rubbing himself against Guang-Hong’s face. He came with a shout, covering Guang-Hong’s lips and cheek and shooting into his hair, grinding against him with lazy rolls of his hips as Guang-Hong licked and kissed his softening cock.

That was an amazing sight.

“Don't move.” He leaned over to grab the camera from the nightstand, cursing himself for not getting it out sooner. He took a few pictures of Guang-Hong’s mess of a face and hair with a soft hum of approval.

“Such a naughty priest,” Guang-Hong murmured, grinning and sucking at his tip.

Leo laughed, reaching for the discarded panties to wipe up their mess before shifting back, getting a couple shots of him with the stockings. He'd have to remember to make him put the outfit back on once it was clean. “That was better?” he asked, setting the camera aside before flopping down next to him.

Guang-Hong nodded and curled into Leo's chest. “Much.”

He kissed the top of Guang-Hong’s head. “Good.” He raised an eyebrow when he squirmed after a few minutes, nosing against his jawline. Apparently he had something else on his mind.

“Leo...”

He stifled a laugh at Guang-Hong’s predictability. “Yes gorgeous?”

“Did you like being tied up?”

“I did. I liked watching you, too. You looked so hot, touching yourself like that.” He couldn't help the moan as he nipped at Guang-Hong’s ear. “Do you want to tie me up again, my little minx?”

“Oh gods, _yes.”_ Guang-Hong tipped his head back, leaning in to crush their lips together.

Leo grinned into the kiss, moaning as he tasted himself on Guang-Hong’s tongue. “Do you want to try fucking me, too?” he asked softly, chuckling as Guang-Hong squeaked, his eyes impossibly wide.

“R-Really?”

“If you want to, I won't say no, gorgeous.” He pressed another kiss to Guang-Hong’s lips, groping his ass. “Think about it. I'm going to check on dinner.”

He rolled out of bed and tugged his pants back on, heading to the kitchen. Investing in a slow cooker was one of the best things they'd done; it definitely freed up some of the afternoons for more important things. He tasted the soup, finding the tortilla chips to go with it. “It's ready,” he called, pulling out bowls and spoons. “Babe?”

He headed back to the bedroom when he didn't get an answer, spotting Guang-Hong in front of the full-length mirror on the inside of the closet door. He paused as he noticed his minx had changed, tilting his head as he studied the black panties with hot pink trim. He wore matching stockings that only covered from ankle to knee, the thick fabric bunching with gentle waves near the top where they buttoned, fanning up towards his thighs.

“Those are new,” he murmured, moving closer and pressing up behind Guang-Hong. He propped his chin on his minx’s shoulder, rubbing his fingertips against the top of the panties.

Guang-Hong leaned most of his weight back against him with a sigh, worrying at his lip with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“I... I don’t know.” Guang-Hong tilted his head, nuzzling into Leo’s jaw. “Do you think they look okay?”

Leo hummed and tipped his head back. “I think they look amazing. The more important question is, do you like them?” He glanced down when Guang-Hong squirmed with a faint pout tugging at his lips. “What are you not liking about them?”

Guang-Hong turned red, flushing all the way to his ears. “I... I think they might look better if I shaved?” he whispered.

He swallowed a groan and pressed his lips to a reddened ear. “We could take care of that,” he murmured, trying and failing miserably to keep the low growl out of his voice. The thought of shaving his little minx might have been more than a little bit of a turn on.

“Really?” Guang-Hong glanced up at him, turning to lean into his chest. “Can we do it now?”

“Y-yeah,” Leo murmured, digging his fingers into Guang-Hong’s ass, dinner forgotten. “Go get the shaving cream and a razor.” He watched his minx hurry out of the bedroom before taking a couple slow breaths, dragging his fingers through his hair. He grabbed a couple towels and spread them out over the end of the bed. “Lie down,” he murmured, pinching Guang-Hong’s thigh before retrieving a bowl of hot water and some hand towels. When he returned to the bedroom, Guang-Hong was stretched out on his back, knees up and spread, naked but for the stockings and warm flush across his nose.

“Gorgeous.” He smiled and set the bowl on the towels, pressing a kiss to Guang-Hong’s knee. He wet a towel, wiping Guang-Hong down before taking his time coating him in a layer of shaving cream. “Just here?” he asked, picking up the razor. “You don’t want to do your legs?”

Guang-Hong mewled and curled his fingers into the towels beneath him. “Should I?”

Leo chuckled, nudging Guang-Hong’s leg up and back before dragging the blade against the sensitive skin. “It’s up to you, my little minx. Whatever you want to do.” He rinsed the blade off in the water with a smirk. “Your leg hair is already light and soft though. What little there is of it.”

“Hey!” Guang-Hong squirmed and pouted at him, his entire body trembling as the razor scraped off more pubic hair. “At least it’s not all scratchy.”

He laughed, flicking a glob of pubes-and-cream at Guang-Hong’s chest. “So I shouldn’t tie you up and rub my legs all over you?”

“You wouldn’t.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, spreading Guang-Hong’s cheeks and shaving along the crevice. “Wouldn’t I?” He grinned at the answering whine, enjoying the way Guang-Hong’s eyes slipped closed as his breathing grew heavier. His dick was already hardening again, and fuck, he almost envied his little minx’s stamina. He finished up and made sure he got any stray pubes before wiping Guang-Hong clean with a warm cloth. He was even nice enough to get the glob he’d left on his chest. “There we go,” he purred. “Nice and smooth.” He picked up the bowl as Guang-Hong sat up, setting it on the dresser and watching him pull the panties back on.

“ _Oh_... oh gods.” Guang-Hong moaned and rubbed his fingers against the silky satin, moving to look at himself in the mirror again.

“Better?”

“Yes.” Guang-Hong turned around with a brilliant smile, throwing himself into Leo’s chest, leaning in and covering his face in kisses. “Thank you, 宝贝.”

Leo grinned and hefted Guang-Hong up, carrying him the few steps back to toss him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him with a soft growl. “You’re welcome, my little minx.” He kissed his way down Guang-Hong’s chest, biting into the flesh and leaving marks as he made his way to the top of the panties. He gripped Guang-Hong’s thighs, forcing them apart as he nuzzled against the growing bulge, scraping his teeth against it.

Guang-Hong squirmed, arching with a sharp gasp as his fingers gripped Leo’s hair. “Aaah! D-...Daddy,” he whimpered.

Leo froze, glancing up in surprise to see Guang-Hong looking back at him, eyes wide and nose wrinkled. He shivered and pressed a kiss to the bulge beneath his lips without looking away. “Do you want me to be your Daddy, sweetheart?”

Guang-Hong bit his lip and clamped a hand over his mouth, but not before he could stop the laugh. “S-sorry, I-I can’t-”

Leo snorted and pulled away, crawling up Guang-Hong’s body and pulling his hand away to kiss him. “Mm, so no daddy kink?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Guang-Hong laughed harder, shaking his head. “It’s... too weird.”

“Oh good.” Leo chuckled in relief. He wasn’t entirely opposed to it, but it wasn’t really his kink. Besides, he was holding out hope of having kids someday and having _them_ call him daddy. He pressed his lips to Guang-Hong’s forehead. “You look gorgeous, babe,” he murmured, rolling off him and smacking at his ass. “You going to start wearing these more often?” he asked, tugging Guang-Hong to his feet.

“I think so. I like how they feel, especially against... smooth skin,” he whispered, his ears turning red again.

Leo grinned and reached for the camera, wiggling his eyebrows. “Give me a pose, little minx.” He hummed in approval as Guang-Hong leaned back against the dresser, biting his lip in that adorable way, propping a foot up behind him before turning and wiggling his ass while Leo snapped picture after picture. “Keep that up and I might fuck you right there.”

Guang-Hong stuck his tongue out over his shoulder, arching his back with a soft, whimpering moan. “I’d let you.”

Leo laughed and pushed up against him, setting the camera aside and grinding against his ass. He buried his face in Guang-Hong’s neck, taking his time leaving a large, red mark. “How’d I get lucky enough to find you?”

Guang-Hong arched back against him, fingers clutching at Leo’s hair. “We were both lucky.”

Leo tugged Guang-Hong around to face him, lifting him up to sit on the dresser before kissing him, exploring his mouth with slow swipes of his tongue. He loved the mewls and whimpers and soft sighs of pleasure from his minx, especially when he squirmed because of the plug still inside him.

Guang-Hong tangled his fingers Leo's hair, hooking both legs around his waist to tug him closer. “M-Master,” he murmured into Leo's hair.

Leo couldn't stop his groan, melting into Guang-Hong even as he lifted his head to look at him. He slid a hand up to brush against Guang-Hong’s cheek, flicking his scrunched up nose. “What's with the title testing, gorgeous?”

Guang-Hong lowered his eyes with a shrug. “Isn't that what people do?”

“Some. Do you want that?” Leo tilted his head, caressing Guang-Hong’s thighs between panties and stockings.

Guang-Hong licked his lips, his fingers flexing in Leo's hair. “I like you calling me things, but I... I've only called you by name or jerk or 宝贝...”

“And you want something for the bedroom that's more... kinky?” He smiled as Guang-Hong nodded. “Okay. Do you like Master?”

“Maybe.”

Leo kissed Guang-Hong’s forehead, stepping back with a snicker when his stomach growled. “We'll think of something,” he said, setting Guang-Hong back on his feet.

“Okay Boss.”

Leo let out an exaggerated groan before laughing; the next couple days were sure to be interesting.


End file.
